Buff Boarding
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Oliver finally accepts the invite to join Kaz's family trip to the beach, unaware of Kaz's plans


**Buff Boarding**

* * *

They had been sitting on his neatly made bed, when Kaz had shocked him.

It wasn't the invite to go along with his best friend to the nearby beach. Oliver regularly got that invite from Kaz's mother, though he didn't always agree to go. While he liked Kaz, it was hell having to put up with his siblings. Just getting to the beach with all those kids was exhausting. The beach, however, was a holiday that he couldn't say no to. He had been wanting to work on his tan for a very long time now, since everyone had a better one then him. Even if his skin tone wasn't the only thing that people had on him since except for Kaz, nearly every boy in his year level had a more muscular or at least, an attractive chest.

Instead, it was what Kaz suggested that they do while they were at the beach. Kaz wanted to try going surfing, in the buff.

"Uh… Kaz, repeat that to me again?" Oliver blinked, unable to believe his best friend's suggestion. "You want me to do what?"

"Who said anything about you?" Kaz shrugged, he didn't really care if his best friend joined him or not.

The teenager just wanted to attempt surfing like that once after hearing some of the seniors talking about it. It would be the closest that he would ever get to going to a nudist beach. Not that he wanted to go to one with his family, ever.

"Uh, you implied it when you said that _we_ could try it."

Shrugging his shoulders a little, Kaz simply replied "Well… _WE_ could if you don't be a chicken about it,"

"Ugh! Where didn't you even get the idea to do something like that,"

"Josh."

Oliver groaned. Of course it had to be him. Joshua Matthews, the object of his best friend's boy-crush. Only said friend refused to call him anything less than a man crush, since 'no boy is that hot'. Despite the habit of rolling his eyes around anything Joshua related, Oliver did have to admit that the texan boy had made one beneficial change to Kaz. He had managed to get the boy to shower after gym class, as Kaz enjoyed checking out and commenting on Josh's defined chest and how his muscles glistened from the water.

Sometimes aloud.

Gus had already changed gym classes after he was the unfortunate boy to bear witness to the pleasure that Kaz received by enjoying the 'glistening' of Joshua's muscular frame.

"And how the heck did he give you the idea, you haven't said a word to him since you responded 'abs' to his hello," Oliver teased.

Groaning, Kaz threw himself backwards onto the bed and grunted out an annoyed response: "Shut up."

"Why should I? Is it 'cause i don't have abs?" Oliver giggled.

Oliver ducked, when a pillow was tossed in his direction.

"Fuck off…"

"Sooo, how did you?"

Kaz raised an eyebrow. "How did I wanna fuck you?"

Oliver felt his breakfast beginning to rumble inside of him, ready to make an appearance from the thought of him and Kaz, doing _that._

"N-NO YOU DUMBASS! _Why the hell would I want to be fucked by someone like you!? You're a pervert, a-an-and… UGH, KAZ!_ " The nerdy boy became flustered. A redness spread over his face before being pressed into a pillow to scream. He was watched in amusement, especially when Oliver came up gagging. An action that has Kaz laughing in pure amusement. "OH GOD I IMAGINED IT! Jesus christ, dude! Even the thought is making me want to barf."

The dark-haired teen just shook his head.

"Hey! I'm not _THAT_ bad, Oli-pop…" Kaz rolled his eyes.

Unable to help himself, Oliver continued to tease."I've seen you naked, remember."

"OI!"

The teens shared a moment of silence, with both chewing their lips and giggling from time to time. They couldn't meet eyes without bursting out in laugher, or in Oliver's case faking to throw up again.

Deciding to push back on, Oliver spoke first. "So how did you get the idea to surf naked, dumbass?"

"Josh was telling his friends about some nudist beach that he went with his brother's family and how his nephew wanted to try it."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. In his protected little bubble of life, the thought of a nudist space had never passed his through his little head. Imagining all the random people you would see in the streets had the teen's stomach churning again. Oliver couldn't get the image of Josh's tanned butt out of his head as the imagination ran wild over a nudist beach. As if he didn't see that enough in the school showers. Imagining it wasn't needed.

' _JOSH, popular jock… went to some naked beach!? I-Is it a sex beach or somethin'? And he went with his FAMILY!'_

The idea of attending one with his family, had his stomach rumbling for real. He never wanted to be in a position to see his mother naked for any sort of extended period.

"How old is his nephew?" Oliver questioned.

Kaz shrugged. "I don't know… like four or something…"

"FOUR!?"

"Or something!" Kaz defended, narrowly avoiding a pillow thrown back at him.

"You want to try something, suggested by a _FOUR YEAR OLD_!" Oliver shouted, at the stupidity of the entire thing.

"Yes?"

Another pillow slammed against the wall. There was a shout from downstairs, something about not throwing things inside the house, and that there was a basketball hoop in the back for a reason. The fact that Oliver's mother _still_ suggested he used that ratty old thing was groan-worthy. It had been brought on his fifth birthday and had been touched once. When an attempt was made to get a ball in the hoop. An attempt that somehow lasted close to three hours of failed trials. The basketball went missing after that. Little Oliver refused to tell where he put it.

Mainly because he couldn't really remember.

Oliver turned to Kaz. "You…"

"Are a dumbass? That's your new favourite word, huh?" His friend continued.

"No… That's not what I was going to say," Oliver smirked. It was immediately clear that Kaz didn't believe that.

"Uh huh, and what _were_ you going to say?" Kaz teased, wiggling his eyebrows a little in order to get at his best friend a little further.

"That you're a _FUCKING_ dumbass."

"Oh come on Oli-pop… That is soooo still saying it!" Kaz argued.

"No, there was a very distinct difference."

Rolling his eyes, Kaz could only smirk at his best friend. "Uh huh…"

 _Later at the Beach..._

Oliver was a little surprised at the quality of the little beach house they were renting for the weekend, since no hotel would take them. It was fairly private, set in a little secluded area of the beach, too remote for almost anyone else to travel to if they didn't know the way. The perfect area for Kaz to force him into that dreaded plan of his since it was also far enough away from anyone else that no one could interrupt them.

There was no one coming this way and no one would hear or witness anything that happened.

The pair of teens dropped off their things and only took a very quick tour of the place before Kaz was almost dragging Oliver out the door. Oliver took as much time as possible changing into his beachwear, despite knowing that they would just come straight off.

"Come _ooon_ Oliver lets go!" Kaz whined at the door.

The teenager was clad in a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt with a towel over him. While he knew exactly what they were going to do, he couldn't walk around like that in front of his family members. Through some of his little brothers could use a good look at just how big he was so they knew who was in charge in this family.

Kaz's response wasn't from Oliver, it was from his little brother Kyle who released his own whine.

"Ugh, Oliver just go with him so I don't have to _HEAR_ him anymore…" Kyle whined from his shared room in the beach house. "He's soooo annoying…"

Oliver was looking himself up and down in the mirror, still butt naked and shaming himself. While he had grown up and done a little working out to tighten his body, there was still only a little definition of his abs and pecs, unlike Kaz who had worked his body to a better point since his old puppy fat. But what really had the dorky teenager worried was the already hardened cock hanging between his legs. It was nothing too impressive in size or thickness, so Oliver wasn't too concerned about his size. It was just being naked in front of a boy that he had fantasized about in the past that had his stomach churning.

The boy who would be seeing him like that in just a few minutes, and his siblings if they didn't go as far as planned.

The last thing that Oliver wanted was for his best friend and very subconscious small crush to see him hard. He knew that want wasn't going to happen, however, there was absolutely no chance that Kaz wouldn't see him like that today.

Soon enough Kaz's fist banged on the door, jolting the dork out of his skin.

"Oliver! Come on, let's go already before it's dark!" He growled.

It was a shock that in less than a minute, Oliver emerged from the room in a pair of baggy swim trunks and an out-of-character muscle shirt that hung from his body just a potato sack.

"Oli…" Kaz grinned, eyes grazing his best friend's attire and smiling. Knowing that Oliver was at least willing to try this.

He was wordless while marching out of the house, somewhat angrily dragging his demanding best friend in tow and barely remembering to lock the little ones inside. Outside, Oliver let go of the broad-shouldered Kaz and stepped down onto the softness of the sand just off from the steps leading into the beach house. It was slightly awkward to act mad while trotting through the sand, as it let him sink in with each stop towards the water.

He could almost hear Kaz's giggling at his attempt to act angry at him for dragging him out to do this.

"Come on Oli! It's just me and you… so even if your oli-pop is tiny… only I will know!" Kaz teased. Amusement in his eyes.

Oliver only growled a little.

"My Oli-po- UGH, my _dick_ isn't t-tiny!"

Kaz grinned and wolf whistled. "Ooooh my Oli is bringing out the _naughty_ words… would Skylar like you talking about your _dick_ …"

"Fuck you, Kaz! Can we just get this thing over with? It's bad enough as it is that you're making me… skinny dip…" Oliver replied over his shoulder.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it! People do it all the time! According to Josh _anyway_ …"

"Do I CARE what _HE_ says, Kaz? No." Oliver snapped, jealous of his friend bringing up that jock boy-toy again. "Josh is just some fucking dork that uses you when his friends aren't around."

" _How_ does he use me Oli?" Kaz questioned, raising his arm to run his fingers through his hair.

Oliver found his eyes locked on the small patch of armpit hair on his best friend, sneaking out from under his t-shirt. With the boy wondering internally why he was even looking at it. Blushing a deep red, Oliver refused to answer and just turned back to the water. He already felt like just sitting down like a child and refusing to budge until it was time to leave.

No wonder Oliver never did things as a child.

Kaz just shook his head before catching up.

"So what about it…? Th-the surfing. Still up for it?" He asked, neglecting to see anything wrong with surfing naked. It wasn't like anyone could see them, and _Skylar Storm_ wasn't just going to pop out of a comic page to get an eyeful of Oliver's 'Oli-pop'.

Oliver groaned. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Kaz fought the urge to fist-pump the air at his friend's agreeance. Instead he shot a sidewards glance, quickly taking in the view before looking at the water. His whole life the dark-haired boy hadn't cared if he was looking at a boy or a girl, just as long as his dick got something out of seeing what they had.

"The water looks _great…_ " Kaz grinned.

His friend nodded begrudgingly.

"Yeah… guess it does. _Stupid water,_ " Oliver hissed under his breath at the end, not caring if Kaz heard him. Regardless, the dorky boy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Oliver's hiss stopped when Kaz's voice continued, only a little softer.

"So do _you…"_

Oliver's cheeks tinged pink, and the boy tried ignoring that statement. An offer to see his best friends dick. Ignored, just like that. Instead focusing on his internal fear that someone was going to come spy on them. "Wh-what if someone sees us, dude? W-won't they think we're…?"

Genuinely confused, Kaz ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Think we're…?"

Oliver's cheeks darkened. "Th-think we're GAY, Kaz!"

"Oh? Who gives a shit dude if they think we are happy or whatever dude… people are dumbasses…" Kaz shrugged. He had long stopped giving a shit about what any of his siblings thought about him. Just to prove the point, he shamelessly fingered the rim of his trunks before sliding them down around his ankles and stepping out into the cool sea air. He hadn't bothered with any underwear. Kaz's lengthy, thickish teenage cock was hanging out in the open for all to admire; and Oliver didn't wait two seconds to admire him. He moaned softly at the thick patch of pubic hair surrounding that big dick. In the corner of Kaz' eyes, he could see Oliver bulging in his shorts at the sight of his only semi-hard monstrous dick. The already clear outline of his Oli-pop's cock just grew as his dick did. It was hard not giggling slightly that his semi-hard length was just as long as Oliver's when achingly erect.

"W-What about your t-shirt…" Oliver tried, wanting more time to perv on his best friend.

"Um… well…" Kaz stuttered, the teen still a little embarrassed by his body. It wasn't quite at the level he wanted yet but also knew that _naked_ meant that he had to lose his shirt.

Gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, Kaz very slowly teased his best friend by raising and lowering it a few times, letting it ride up to show off his abs before stripping it off and leaving the teenager now completely naked. The entire image of Kaz's naked boy now available to his best friend.

"O-oh man… you, um," Oliver stuttered, "H-have a really good body, Kaz."

' _Why the fuck did he strip backwards? You go to the beach shirtless so what's the deal in teasing me like that!? I know he can see my dick like this, but the fuck Kaz!?'_

At least it wasn't like the day where he had walked around the domain with a hard on in his shorts and Kaz hadn't said _anything_ as everyone who attended the store teased him.

Kaz knew full well that there was no chance in hell of getting his best friend naked while standing right next to him. It was time for fun, anyway, so the teen grabbed his surfboard and treaded out into the cool ocean. Stepping carefully around the rocks and shells while getting a far enough distance to swim out into the surfing zones. Buffered by a few waves but nothing major to push the teen back towards shore.

Allowing Oliver the chance to process Kaz's naked body and convince himself that he had agreed to this.

' _How the ever loving fuck did he get me out here…?_ ' He wondered, shifting his weight from side to side.

"Come on, Oli! The waves are great!" Kaz called out, while riding one of the waves.

Oliver blushed a little when he watched Kaz's naked surfing, the bulky teen's large bubble butt facing him. ' _When did Kaz's ass start looking hot…'_

Shaking his head free of his best friend's backside, Oliver hurriedly tugged off the muscle shirt and tossed it down to the sand. He could hear Kaz' wolf-whistle at the sight of his paleness, and was beginning to dread what was coming next.

"Looking good Oli! I can see those abs from here!" Kaz called out, sitting on his surfboard with his cock resting against the board in this position.

Agonizingly slowly and his cheeks getting redder, Oliver lowered his shorts and stepped out of the fabric. Already hard and put to shame by a semi, the dorky boy blushed hard when leaning up and making eye contact. He couldn't even fake a grin, or pretend to be excited at being naked with Kaz, as much as he had dreamt about it in the past. Now he simply had a pair of boxer briefs in the way of it. With the removal of _one_ very thin bit of fabric, he would be showing everything to his best friend.

"Strip, Oliver, _strip_!" Kaz' voice carried across the water, eager to see that piece of meat up close for once. It wouldn't be the first time, just the only one where Oliver was awake or they weren't children taking a bath.

More importantly, this would be the first time that he would get to see a fully erect Oli-pop. Not just the softened or little kiddy ones that he had seen prior.

Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. Then, just like ripping off a bandaid, fully stripped naked for his best friend since childhood to see. Achingly hard and swaying slightly as he shifted behind a surfboard, but not before Kaz got an eyeful. Kaz's wolf-whistles and calls ran dry. He could only sit there and stare at the spot Oliver had just been staring. The teenager was lucky that Oliver couldn't see him as he licked his lips from the view of his best friend's erect cock.

' _If this is that gay thing, I am soooo going to be happy…'_

The pair stayed in their positions for a few moments, just waiting for the other to make a move and stop the nervous awkwardness of being naked around each other for the time in a long time.

"He _so_ owes me…" Oliver whispered, annoyed at himself for once again going with one of Kaz's wild plans.

Knowing that Kaz wouldn't stop staring until he did something, Oliver sighed and grabbed his surfboard before running towards the water. His cock swinging between his legs as he ran. Kaz blushed a little as he watched his best friend's cock swinging but tried to turn his focus back to the waves while Oliver made his way towards him. He quickly hit a wave and rode it, surfing his way back to where Oliver had stopped and was now sitting on his board. Kaz made his way over to his best friend and sat himself back up on his own board. Sitting there with their cocks resting against the soaked boards, Kaz couldn't help but look over and take in the view of Oliver's cock in that position, licking his lips once more. This time being noticed.

"K-Kaz!"

"W-What! You look good like that Oli…" Kaz teased.

The brawny teen couldn't help but shrug at the awkward boy, with a slight grin on his face. It was a shock that he wasn't already palming himself off at the sight, knowing how much he and Oliver would have loved that. His eyes instead were shamelessly perving on his best friend's chest, abs and cock. He would have been focused on more on the object if his sexual desires, but it was hidden for now.

Kaz got his wish when Oliver manned up and went after a wave.

Allowing the bulky teenager to perv on the other boys sexy do-able looking ass in the flesh. He had been perving on that ass through his best friend's jeans but they just didn't compare to what he was now looking at. Even the sight of Oliver's _yummy_ cock wasn't enough to pull his eyes away from Oliver's behind. He felt a whistle and a slight moan about to escape him, which ended in an awkward cough. To escape his desire to grab Oliver and take a very up close and person view of his best friend, the boy focused on the waves. Unaware of Oliver using the exact same technique.

The boys surfed for a fair while before heading back to the beach, a little tired and having lost all of the awkwardness of doing it in the buff around each other once they had stopped commenting on it. Oliver had even cracked a few grins, mainly whenever Kaz would be flipped off of his board and the naked teenager when flying into the water, his cock flinging around wildly. Back on the softness of sand, he wobbled slightly getting his legs working again. It seemed that Kaz was doing the same when the teen dropped down next to him.

"Despite the pain and weirdness… that was pretty fun. Maybe Josh _isn't_ such a idiot…" Oliver admitted, lying down on the towels the boys had laid down earlier.

"Y-Yeah…" Kaz grinned.

"B-But don't get any ideas on this-" Oliver began before he was stopped.

The nerdier teen stopped in utter shock when the soaking wet, dark-haired boy was suddenly pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue slid across Oliver's lips but made no attempt to enter. Only kissing him with an unexpected passion as Kaz rolled himself on top of the nerdy teenager. Grinding his cock gently against Oliver's whine pinning his hands down into the sand and making the kiss deeper.

When he broke away, Kaz was smirking evilly.

"W-What the fuck Kaz! Why the heck did you kiss me?" Oliver protested, despite trying to force his memory to remember every detail of that kiss.

"Oh come on, Oli-pop. You _SO_ wanted me to do that…" Kaz replied, before leaking down and whispering in the boy's ear: "Just remember that I never kissed that 'fucking dork' just for you, even when he was begging for it like a submissive little _slut._ "

Oliver just stuttered as words evaded him.

The thought of Josh Matthews down on his knees, butt naked and begging for the monstrous dick of his best friend had Oliver slightly moaning. His dick twitched much to his horror, and jumped up against Kaz. He knew instantly that it was too late to deny anything, as the dark-haired boy was already smirking down at him before leaning in to steal another deep kiss without bothering to ask.

"Damn… who knew that you would get this horny Oli! Anyway, you should be happy Oli, I could have just done this…" Kaz teased, smirking at his best friend as he reached out and firmly gripped the hardened length of his best friend. The teen gave it a firm squeeze.

"Oh god… K-Kaz…" Oliver moaned, between yelps.

Kaz' voice was low and husky in Oliver's ear as his hand worked the thin shaft. "Is this better than a kiss, Oli…?"

"K-Kaz…" Oliver attempted, before blushing and admitting with a soft whisper. "Y-yes…"

"What was that, my yummy best friend?" Kaz smirked slightly, clamping down on his friend's neck. Tasting the saltiness that had been on Oliver's lips. Meanwhile, his hand tightened its grip and moved agonizingly slow on Oliver's cock.

"I said… Y-yes…' Oliver moaned, biting his lip to stop the majority of the moan as Kaz worked on him.

As his moans continued to leak out of him, Oliver wanted some revenge to show Kaz that he wasn't just a submissive little bitch like _Joshua Matthews_. He didn't wait for permission and simply reached out, taking ahold of Kaz's monsterous cock and giving it a harder squeeze. It was so warm and thick in his hand that Oliver was wondering how he had never seen it bulging out in Kaz' tight jeans all those years. Or in the school's gym showers, how he had never once managed to steal a glimpse of that huge dick as they stumbled into the stalls.

"Mm, that's it Oli… stroke my massive cock…" Kaz grunted out, between husky moans.

Oliver rolled his eyes and simply allowed the two teenagers to get into a rhythm, lying there on their towels while stroking each other's cock. The sloshing sounds joining their individual moans, as they attempted to tease and torture the other in order to make them release first. Neither of them wanted to be the first to nut and give their best friend the power of their friendship for years to come due to that fact.

The dorkier boy didn't want his newest nickname to be 'Quick Shot'.

Kaz began to stroke his best friend's cock even faster, wanting to see his best friend shoot his load and give him the opportunity to possibly taste the treat in the 'middle' of the Oli-Pop. Oliver however kept his pace fairly even, not one for furiously stroking unless he was close to nutting. This lasted for a little while until Kaz let go of Oliver's cock, forcing the dorkier boy to return the favor in confusion.

"Kaz?"

Kaz leaned over and gave his best friend another kiss, before grabbing the dorkier teenager and forcefully flipping his best friend over and pinning Oliver face down.

"K-Kaz! What the f- what are you doing?" Oliver yelped, when Kaz flipped him over.

Kaz couldn't manage a response, the teenager was too focused on the object of his desire. Oliver's tasty looking ass that was drawing him in. While he couldn't fuck his best friend then and there, and didn't want to at this time, if they did that. He wanted something special and more comfortable than the sand below them.

Aiming down, he slipped his cock between Oliver's soft pillowy ass cheeks and let it rest. He applied a little weight, pressing Oliver's cock down onto the towel before slowly thrusting his hips. Kaz' cock rubbed against his bestie's hole while smoothly moving in between his juicy ass.

"Mm, fuck your butt is so soft dude!" He moaned out softly, thrusting back in and pressing harder against the twitching hole. Kaz and Oliver found themselves moaning heavily as Kaz's cock rubbed against his virgin hole, until Oliver finally realised that what was teasing his hole was a little thicker than the fingers that he believed.

Oliver's cheeks tinged pink again. "I-Is that your cock!? Yo-you can't fuck me Kaz, that thing is way to fucking big!"

Kaz smirked and continued to fuck his cheeks. "Nah, Oli-pop… Just let me fuck you like this,"

"But you're not even fucking me, dumbass!" Oliver snapped, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Hey, your favourite word is back!" Kaz grinned happily. "But this _ass_ is sooo not dumb, It's fucking sexy as dude!"

As his friend thrust between his 'fucking sexy' ass, a pink tinged Oliver groaned in pleasure as he was forced to grind against the towel. He was still dripping precum from the mutual handjob earlier, and was on the edge having something that big pressing up against his ass.

"Mm, fu-fuck I'm gonna cum, Kaz…" He muttered, dropping his head onto the towel as Kaz dry humped him.

Before the cocky teen pinning his submissive body down could say anything, Oliver's eyes clenched shut and he let out an irresistible sound of pleasure. With a powerful thrust from Kaz pushing his hips forward, the friction become too much for Oliver as his cock spasmed and fired out his thick load all over the towel and his chest. It was hard fully getting off just grinding and his hans being pinned down, so Oliver was almost begging Kaz to keep humping his ass.

As his best friend exploded below him, Kaz couldn't hold back any further and as his cock continued to slide between Oliver's ass cheeks, the teen closed his own eyes and moaned heavily. The teenager only lasted a little longer before he grunted and began releasing his own load, firing his cum up Oliver's back.

Coating his best friend in his thick cream.

Kaz continued humping his best friend until he stopped firing, before rolling over and dropping down onto his own towel. The now nutted spent teenagers laid there for a few moments before they heard a voice coming through the trees.

"OI! LOSERS! Mom says to come back and get some lunch." Kyle called out, groaning about having to come and find his dumbass brother and his dork of a best friend.

Kaz and Oliver gulped.

Neither of them had ever dressed themselves as quickly, groaning a little about how hard it was to force their boxer briefs and swim trunks over their soaking wet bodies. They didn't bother as much with the t-shirt, shirtless was nothing but they didn't want Kyle seeing anything below the waist. Not that he really had to see anything, as the young boy was giggling seeing Oliver wearing Kaz' swim trunks by mistake.

"Have a little trade losers?" Kyle teased, before smirking evilly. "Oh, and thanks to the drone that Mom bought me for my birthday… You _losers_ can see this all over Youtube and your school's Instagram feed."

Kaz smirk died a little. "Just wait until the school sees your pale ass and what I do to it once I catch you, you little FUCK!"

A scared Oliver could only stand their watching as Kaz chased Kyle. The dorky teenager would regret agreeing to go surfing in the buff for a very long time but he decided that he could worry about that later. What was on his mind was what Kaz meant by 'what I do to it'. Either way, the nerdy teenager followed his best friend while attempting to keep Kaz's larger swim trunks up. The teen didn't want to miss the show that he knew was coming and if it was what he was thinking of, Kaz better make sure that he could handle doing it to him.


End file.
